Mission 3: Battle of Orron III
Mission 3 Info Aboard the Mon Calamari cruiser Maximus, you are all seated around a table in the mess hall. Commander Simms (aka Bossman) and Captain Murleen (Angel) are engaged deeply in a discussion about events that unfolded during the Clone Wars decades past. Lieutenants Maru (aka Nova) and Officer Ekwash (aka Viper) discussed the latest Fall Fashions from Corellia's latest Holozine "In Mode with Franzil". Officer Bendal (aka Saber) was reminiscing about his latest conquest to Officer Quorrom (aka Iceman), a short little brunette from Communications named Brigitte. Some of you are delighted that this week's lunch special does not include freeze dried food stuffs. As conversation slowly veers towards talking about your basic training results, a loud voice is heard echoing over the public Announcement Communicator. "Blue Squadron to the situation room, Blue squadron to the situation room." Commander Simms turns to the group and declares: "We're on, let's go!" As the team walks towards the situation room, lieutenant Matterscoff (aka Talon) joins the team as he wipes off his greasy hands and informs Bossman about the latest upgrades that he was helping install to his x-wing. As the team enters the situation room, you are all seated as Commander Simms approaches the dais at the front of the room. He takes a few moments to read a holo from Admiral Redford and begins his mission briefing. "Based on the latest from Home Base, they've secured documents from a freighter containing wookies-slaves destined for an imperial shipyard unknown to the Rebellion. Their current waypoint was scheduled to link up with a weapons convoy in the vacinity of Orron III. Blue squadron, you will assist Red and Gold squadrons in destroying this convoy. You will fly out in T-65 X-wings and fly as support to BTL Y-Wings which are armed with Ion Cannons. Neutralize those targets and destroy them before they leave, our presence to their location will tip them off that the rendez-vous has been comprimised and they will most likely try to escape thinking that you are a scouting party to a larger force. Your success on this mission is vital to the Rebellion's cause as failure will result in the empire gaining knowledge about our interception of the freighter, Good Luck!" "Team, I think this is a perfect opportunity to have our cadets get their feet wet. Nova, you will fly out with our cadets and support Captain Farlander from Red Squadron and Tan'tro and Ahsmar from Gold." Nova: "Affirmative!" Saber, Viper and Iceman: "WHAT?" Talon: "Commander, shouldn't we send some of our more seasoned pilots? The admiral seems to think that this mission is of vital importance?" Angel: "Lieutenant are you questionning the decision of your superior officer?" Bossman: "Stand down Angel. While I understand your concerns team, these cadets have performed well on their training, and I want to see them in action. Talon, this will give you more time to tinker with your ship." Talon: "Understood!" Saber, Viper and Iceman: "Harummphfff!" Bossman: "Cadets, I'm counting on you to pull out this mission, follow Nova's lead, she knows how to handle this situation. Work together and you are a force to be reckoned with. May the Force be With you all!" --- At the pre-mission rendez-vous point, your squadron meets up with the Y-wings. Nova: "Captain Farlander, where do you want us?" Cpt. Farlander: "Have your squadron flank us at distance and take point, try to draw as much foes against you as you can, we will fly in after you and immobilize any large ships before they fly off, once immobilized, come in and drop the hammer." Nova: "Will do, Captain! Blue squadron, prepare to receive these coordinates into your navcoms, pair up in teams... blue 9, your with me!" Cpt. Farlander: "Let's try and do this before they signal for re-inforcements, on 3... 2... 1... punch it!" Your starship jerks forward as you are propelled into Hyperspace. A few moments later, you all pop out into subspace... At a distance, 4 larger ships can be seen, 2 BFF-1 freighters and 2 CR-50 starships. 3 tie fighters are flying as support. Nova: "Blue ?? and ??, fly alongside the Y-wings in case they attract too much unwanted attention, Blue ?? and ??, get to those freighters immediately, they are the easier targets, Blue ?? stick with me, we will engage those ties. Do not approach those CR-50's until Farlander and his crew immobilize them. While their engines are down, their weapons are probably hot. May the Force be with us all!" --- Freighter engines begin on round 8 CR-50's engines begin on round 12 Unknown Freighter shows up on round 15 at a distance The players have to intercept the convoy of BFF-1's and CR-50's from leaving the area, they will have 10 rounds in order to hit any of the capital ships to delay them. Rookie Tie Fighters will attempt to intercept the Y-wings which are the greater threat. On round 5 the capital ships will start their engines, on round 10 and each round thereafter each one of the capital ships will begin to leave the area starting with CR-50 #2, then CR-50 #1, then THE TONE, and finally UHURU on round 13. Nova will instruct the players to split their forces, some heading for the capital ships, while others are sent to assist the Y-wings. Also to note: Kevan Farlander is flying the Lead Y-Wings, while Tan'tro and Ahsmar are following behind. During one of the rounds where the Y-Wings move, Kevan will attempt to shoot a Missile, but cause a critical miss, which will be sent into friendlies and blow up his wingmates instead. The resulting explosions will cause for his ship to veer off and leave the battleground. *He will later be suspended for his actions. See cut sequence. At the end or sometime during M3, will need to mention the sudden appearance of an unknown freighter in proximity of the players. However, the freighter is not engaging into the fight, then shortly leaves immediately after the battle. (Stolen communication satellites) List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page